1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to capacitor mounting structure and refers more specifically to such a structure including a catch basin therein constructed and arranged to retain fluid from capacitors mounted therein with the enclosure oriented in any of three mutually perpendicular directions, and indicator light means for indicating excess current drawn by a capacitor mounted in the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, power capacitor mounting structure has generally not been liquid tight so that liquid from capacitors mounted therein which may escape the capacitors due to leakage, spillage or damage of the capacitors has not been contained within the capacitor mounting structure. Such liquid is often irritative and may sometimes be poisonous, whereby the liquid may endanger personnel in the area of the capacitor mounting structure.
Further, prior capacitor mounting structures have usually not included means for readily detecting the condition of a capacitor mounted therein from the exterior of the capacitor mounting structure. Wherein capacitor indicating structure has been provided in the past, it has generally been either complicated or not readily informative to personnel on casual inspection of the capacitor mounting structure. Also, prior capacitor indicating structure has not included adequate interlocks to insure disconnecting the capacitor circuits prior to removal of the covers thereof and/or the circuits therefor have been inaccessible for inspection or repair.